Blue Flames of Scarlet
by Scarlet-RaeD
Summary: Scarlet Beifong always agrees to her mother's ideals. When she learns she can bend fire, earth, and air, everything changes. Straight after Red Lotus is defeated, she learns air bending but when she wants to learn fire, Lin and Scarlet fight. It ends up with Scarlet running away and going to the Fire Nation where she finds a baby blue dragon that changes her life...forever.
1. Blue Baby Dragon

**A/N: Uhh...so this is awkward. This is my first Legend of Korra fanfic. I only own the OCs and storyline in this.  
**

* * *

Scarlet.

It meant many things.

A dark red.

Blood.

Even fire.

This is something I didn't understand. Why name me after a color that also means fire when I earth bend? That is until Korra opened the spirit portals. I mean I've always seen spirits before that but not as clearly. Now that everything is different, I learned I can bend three elements. Just they've been blocked...but why? Who would want to block this? I haven't told my mother. Chief Lin Beifong. She already has enough to deal with. With Korra recovering and the Earth Kingdom in chaos, she works herself harder to protect Republic City and me. A few days ago, she and I fought about me learning to bend the third element I'm able to bend, Fire. I wanted to learn badly but all she did was send me to my room.

So I ran away...

And ended up in quite a predicament on my journey to the Fire Nation.

* * *

"We've been driving around for days! You're going the wrong way!" The couple up front yell at the driver.

I roll my eyes, yawning just as the car rumbles slightly as a loud 'POP!' was heard. I climb out when it stops and one of the tires was flat. I look around...but I guess there really is no one out in the middle of a forest. I sigh, grabbing my pack as does the couple and the three of us climb one of the hills. A creature pops its head over the top, making the couple jump as it mimics roaring from a dragon. I look down at it...a baby blue dragon...what's it doing all the way out here? I pick it up, dodging a small ball of fire from its mouth as it coughs. I place my hand on its forehead, testing the temperature.

"You got a fever, little guy." I say, dodging another flame.

"Okay, little girl." I say and she sighs happily.

She then climbs into the open zipper of my bag, hiding as the couple come climbing back up, asking what the creature was. I say it was probably their imagination as I slide down the hill. The couple take the lead as I grew more worried about the sick dragon in my backpack. I jump as they call my name. A huge gate stood in front of us, opening slightly as we join the merchants entering. So...this is the Fire Nation?

Chinese styled houses aligned the streets, leading into the core of the large city. I quickly look around for a vet, finding a shop and going inside. An old man and a woman around my age stood at the front of a large line, trying to deal with a spirit instead of the five other people. The spirit keeps yelling about something stuck in its toe. I close my eyes, concentrating on the spirits foot. A piece of metal was stuck inside his blood stream.

"I'm afraid that we can't get it out. There aren't any metal benders around here so one couldn't get to you fast enough-"

"I can help." I say, everyone looking at me.

The old man nods, taking my pack just as the baby dragon pokes her head out to see what I was doing. I take a deep breath, placing my hand on the spirit's foot. I move my hands through the air in wave-like motions, feeling the metal poking through the wound. The spirit winces slightly as the piece of metal comes out, dropping to the floor as I exhale. I wipe some of the sweat on my brow as the girl pulls me into the back along with my bag. She then stops walking and takes a look at me.

"You're a earth bender, huh?" She asks.

"And an air bender." I say.

"What?" She says.

"And a possible fire bender...if I can find a teacher." I say.

"How?" She asks, sitting down.

"I found out around the same time all those air benders showed up. I learned a little bit after the Red Lotus ordeal though." I say.

"What made you come here?"

"My mom and I...we had a huge argument about me learning to bend fire so I left to go on my own way to find one. I figured the best place would be the Fire Nation." I say, shrugging.

"Hmm...My dad and I could teach you." She says.

"Really?! That would mean so much to me!" I say.

"Of course, you'd have to help out around here too." The old man says, coming in.

"Yes, sir." I say, saluting him.

The girl laughs as does her father, "Please just call me Jose." He says, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"And I'm Selina." Selina says, shaking my hand as well.

"Scarlet..." I say, not too sure if I should give my last name.

The baby dragon flies out of my pack, landing in my arms as it shakes.

"Oh, I forgot about her." I say.

"What's wrong?" Jose asks.

"I think she's sick. She's got a fever and looks homeless to me." I say, handing her over to Jose.

She then begins to cry as Jose touches her. He takes his hands back and then she calms down once she felt my hands again.

"She thinks you're her mother." Selina says.

"And she looks like she hatched not too long ago, no doubt without her parents. It's common for baby dragons to die out in the forest when they hatch without adult supervision. You're lucky to have found her. A dragon is a powerful companion to have." Jose says, checking the baby's state.

"Is she sick?" I ask.

"No, she just needs some water and food and she'll be fine." Jose says, grabbing a bowl and filling it with water along with a couple pieces of meat in another.

The baby dragon eagerly jumps on the ground, going to the food and water. She devours the food quickly and then drinks the water slowly. She then beams with excitement as she finished everything. I take off my glove, touching her head. A light blinds us as pain shoots through my arm. I open my eyes when Selina's voice is heard. On my arm was a large marking going from the tip of my wrist till the end of my forearm. The marking also curls around my forearm. It was of a full-grown blue dragon with the tip of its tail at my wrist and the tip of its head at the end of my forearm. Its tail wraps around my arm. And its wings are covering its arms and legs.

"That is very unusual for a dragon to do."

"Dad! This hasn't happened for at least centuries!"

"What do you mean?" I ask the both of them.

"You're a true dragon rider.

"Dragon...Rider?" I say.

I felt drowsy and fall forward but Jose catches me as I close my eyes with a name on my first thought.

Azura

_To Be Continued..._

**Review!**

_**~Scarlet-RaeD**_


	2. Reuniting with Mom

**A/N: I only own the OCs and storyline in this.  
**

* * *

_Azura_

I shot up but I immediately regretted it as the baby dragon tackles me to the bed. I laugh as she licks my face. I pull her away from my face as I notice Selina laughing and Azura licks my face again. She was acting a lot more like a baby Naga when she would get excited. I sit back up when I put her on the bed and she goes to Selina, grinning with excitement. I smile as I watch her and I hug my knees. Selina looks at me and I nod, telling her it was okay to pet Azura

"She's been worried about you." Selina says.

"It seems like you did, Azura." I say, making the dragon's eyes grow with happiness.

"Azura? Is that her name?" Selina asks, patting Azura's head.

"I don't know. I heard someone say it before passing out." I say.

_"Of course it's my name!" _Azura says in my head.

"Did you hear that?" I ask.

"Hear what?" Selina asks.

"...Nothing...never mind." I say as Azura curls into my lap, closing her eyes.

"Is she awake?" Jose asks, coming into the room.

"Yeah" Selina says.

"Alright, Scarlet, take off your coat and gloves." Jose says, about to leave.

"Why?" I ask, doing what he told me to.

"It's time to start your training."

* * *

(3 years later)

I yawn, resting against Azura's stomach. Jose and Selina had me working non-stop all day and I finally got a break. Azura snorts, a puff of smoke coming out of her nose. She was a full-grown dragon now. The both of us learned that since she marked me, I normally had regular orange and red flames but now they were a bright blue like her skin. I close my eyes, resting my arms behind my head. There were footsteps. Large ones and small ones as they stop and a gasp sounds throughout the yard.

"Scarlet? Is that really you?" An all-too familiar voice says.

"Korra?" I ask, opening my eyes.

There she was. The Avatar, perfectly healed and looking normal along with Naga. Azura grew cautious of her, baring her teeth at the woman. I stand, running my hand along her neck to soothe her. She calms down, her chest rumbling slightly. I look back at Korra as she pats Naga's head, telling her to calm down as well. I look her up and down, remembering her being in a wheelchair. It was strange seeing her in perfect health and looking ready to fight off an army.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, letting Naga run around the backyard.

"I work and live here, actually." I say.

"You know, Lin is worried sick about you." Korra says, looking at me.

"What are you doing here though?" I ask.

"I'm here with everyone else. We're visiting Lord Zuko and his daughter." Korra says.

"Then why are you here?" I ask.

"Naga sprained her ankle so the vet said to let her run around back her but to look out for the dragon. I can see what he meant." Korra says, looking at Azura who stares back.

"I found her the first day I arrived here. Her name's Azura." I say, petting her head.

"Scarlet..." Korra says.

"Hmm?"

"Come back with me to the palace. Lin would be happy to see you." Korra says, turning to me.

"...Fine...Just...give me some time." I say.

"How about you come after dinner?" Korra says.

"Sure" I say.

She nods as we separate. Me going back to work and she going back into town. I counted down the minutes until I ate with Selina and Jose. I make my way into the palace, telling the guards I wished to see the Avatar. As I reach the door, I hear everyone speaking behind and I inhale and exhale, knocking on it. Mako appears in the open doorway, greeting me in a hug once he recognized me. He brings me inside where Asami and Korra spoke by the large window, Tenzin and his family sat on the couches, Bolin ran up to me and asks me many questions, and then there was my mom who didn't even look at me. I look down at my feet, about to leave when Bolin and Mako block me. I glare at them, sighing as I look back at everyone when they spot me. Pema hugs me as does Tenzin and everyone else before we all stare at mom.

"Lin, Scarlet's here." Mako says.

Silence fills the room as mom looks at me and walks over before engulfing me in a hug. I felt wet tears stain my cheek as she cries. I hug back as a few 'awws' were heard. We separate just as Azura flies in, in her small and shoulder size form. She lands on my right shoulder, rubbing against my face. I chuckle, scratching her ear and she makes a cute noise that makes Tenzin's kids laugh.

"How've you been, Scarlet?" Asami asks.

"Well..."

* * *

So I told them about the past three years.

When I showed them the marking on my right arm, my mom nearly fainted, thinking it was a tattoo. I told her right after that Azura marked me as a dragon rider. Something a dragon has not done in many centuries. It was the dragon's choice to live with a rider or to live their life, wild and free. So Selina and Jose told me that since she thought I was her mother, Azura chose to live with a rider. That meant a life, protecting me, the people I love, and the things I would stand for. After telling my story, Azura plays with a spirit and then she trips, blinking as she lands in my lap, making everyone laugh.

I laugh along with everyone.

It was good to be with them...

**Review, please!**

_**~Scarlet-RaeD**_


End file.
